


Naprzeciwko. Intermedium

by Isamar



Series: Naprzeciwko [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends, Gen, POV Draco Malfoy, Saving the World
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: Po zakończeniu szkoły w odruchu desperacji Draco Malfoy postanawia dołączyć do Harry'ego i Rona i razem z nimi ukrywać się przed Voldemortem; być może przy okazji znajdą jakiegoś horkruksa.
Series: Naprzeciwko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383377
Kudos: 2





	Naprzeciwko. Intermedium

Minęło mniej więcej dziesięć minut, odkąd Draco Malfoy odrzucił hojną — tak należało to określić: hojną — ofertę pomocy Hermiony Granger, zanim zaczął tego żałować.

W trakcie owych dziesięciu minut wspomniany Draco Malfoy napawał się jakże uzasadnionym poczuciem wyższości, patrząc, jak Hermiona Granger słucha ostatniego kazania Minerwy McGonagall, ściska swoich głupich przyjaciół i wreszcie znika w kominku razem z kufrem, rudym, piskliwym sierściuchem i jego (Dracona Malfoya, nie sierściucha) zdrowo szajbniętą kuzynką z nieprawego łoża. No, może nie tyle z nieprawego, co dzielonego przez ciotkę Andromedę z niejakim Tedem Tonksem, kalającym ją i całą rodzinę swoim mugolskim pochodzeniem.

Wróć. Mugolskie pochodzenie nikogo nie kala, nawet… No, nie kala i już.

A więc Hermiona Granger zniknęła w kominku z kuzynką Nimfadorą. I koniec.

No właśnie, koniec. Wraz z jej zniknięciem chwilowy spokój i poczucie wyższości Dracona Malfoya również zniknęły, a przyczyna tego była dość prosta: kiedy minęło miłe zadowolenie z siebie, jakie wzbudził w nim własny, niewątpliwie godny aprobaty postępek — to jest, spławienie Granger — wróciła myśl, która dręczyła go od kilku tygodni.

Nie miał się gdzie podziać.

I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił duży, duży błąd. Ponieważ istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że Hermiona Granger istotnie chciała mu pomóc. Co z tego, że się nad nim litowała — poza tym, że Draco Malfoy nie znosił litości — skoro to mogło o uratować? Czy naprawdę był tak głupi, że zrezygnował z szansy na zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa tylko dlatego, że odmawiając, mógł przez chwilę (a konkretniej: przez dziesięć minut) czuć się dumnym panem swego losu?

Tak. Naprawdę był tak głupi.

Draco Malfoy zaklął szpetnie.

Na szczęście nie spotkała go za to kara, bo klął tylko w duchu. W ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu miesięcy opanował, nie bez trudu, tłumienie takich odruchów, co znacznie ułatwiło mu życie.

No, bez przesady. Może raczej: co uczyniło jego życie mniej trudnym. Odrobinę mniej.

To właśnie powinien zrobić, kiedy Hermiona Granger wyskoczyła ze swoją propozycją: stłumić naturalny odruch wzgardy, uśmiechnąć się przyjaźnie i podziękować. A najlepiej powiedzieć, że pomocy potrzebuje teraz i już, więc niech go uratuje, jak na Gryfonkę przystało, i weźmie gdzieś, gdzie nie dorwie go Czarny Pan. To niewątpliwie polepszyłoby jego sytuację. Może nawet naprawdę zabrałaby go ze sobą i przetrzymała parę dni, gdziekolwiek mieszkała.

Bardzo mało prawdopodobne, ale miło było sobie pomarzyć.

Oczywiście Minerwa McGonagall za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłaby, żeby poszedł gdziekolwiek z Granger; już ich dotychczasowe przebywanie sam na sam podczas wszystkich tych smętnych posiedzeń w bibliotece napawało ją odrazą. Mógł sobie wyobrazić pełen zgrozy grymas, gdyby Granger oświadczyła, że zabiera go ze sobą do domu. O taaak. Minerwa McGonagall miała jeszcze gorsze wyobrażenie o ich stosunkach niż Blaise Zabini; o ile to możliwe. Ale stare panny takie były: z zewnątrz surowe i nieporuszone jak cmentarny granit, a w środku multum kosmatych myśli. Ależ miło byłoby zobaczyć jej minę!

No tak. Tylko że to się nigdy nie zdarzy. Może więc pora przestać snuć bezsensowne fantazje i skupić się na najbliższej przyszłości.

Gdzie on, do cholery, pójdzie?

Snape nie mógł mu pomóc, nie tym razem. Czarny Pan doskonale wiedział, że licencja Dracona Malfoya na bezpieczeństwo właśnie wygasa, i trzymał mistrza eliksirów przy sobie, na wypadek gdyby ten — wbrew zapewnieniom — był skłonny udzielić wsparcia byłemu wychowankowi. Snape uprzedzał go, że tak będzie i że przynajmniej przez kilka dni musi liczyć na siebie, znaleźć kryjówkę i przeczekać.

Mówił też, że najciemniej pod latarnią i że powinien to wykorzystać, ale Draco Malfoy bardzo starał się udawać, że nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi.

Minerwa McGonagall wyszła do gabinetu, żeby zająć się sprawami zbyt tajnymi, żeby zrobić to — czymkolwiek „to” było — w ich obecności, i zbyt ważnymi, by poczekać, aż znikną, a on i dwóch półgłówków zostali w salonie. Potter i Weasley rozwalili się na kanapie, entuzjastycznym szeptem omawiając sukces, w którym nie mieli zbyt dużego udziału, a Draco, zająwszy miejsce przy stole, oparł głowę na dłoniach i myślał.

Miał na myślenie mało czasu, bo był drugi w kolejności. McGonagall rozkazała Tonks odstawić go tam, gdzie zechce — złośliwie cytując jego odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie zamierza się udać, sprzed paru dni — a potem wrócić po Pottera i Weasleya.

Chyba że posłucha rady Snape’a i pójdzie z Potterem i Weasleyem.

Nie, na Merlina, tego nie mógł zrobić. Pomijając fakt, że z niewiadomych przyczyn ci dwaj wcale nie pragnęli jego towarzystwa (dziwne, doprawdy dziwne, nawet Granger wykorzystywała dosłownie każdą okazję, żeby mieć go przy sobie; ale może nie należy się dziwić, ostatecznie wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ona była mózgiem Złotego Tria, Potter i Weasley nie dorównywali jej inteligencją), nie mógł sobie tego zrobić, nie mógł się skazać na przeżycie choćby tygodnia w ich towarzystwie.

Pytanie, czy mógł sobie zaproponować cokolwiek innego.

Myślał i myślał, i nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Co było podwójnie frustrujące, bo w końcu _powinien_ coś wymyślić, stworzyć plan i chociaż ze dwa wyjścia awaryjne, mieć jakikolwiek pomysł. Zwłaszcza że spodziewał się nadejścia tej chwili od dobrego roku. No, może tylko nie spodziewał się, że Scrimgeour umrze i będzie skazany na własne zdolności przetrwania; znikome, zresztą.

A powinien, cholera jasna, powinien. Powinien wiedzieć, że skoro nie zdołali dopaść jego — na razie — to zamordują Scrimgeoura. Przecież Czarny Pan dokładnie tak działał: usuwał tych, którzy ośmielili się mu sprzeciwić, a Scrimgeour definitywnie stał mu na drodze do realizacji setek mrocznych planów; nie wspominając o szczególe, jakim było wydarcie z mściwych rąk Czarnego Pana niejakiego Dracona Malfoya.

Draco Malfoy zastanawiał się tylko, czy Czarny Pan specjalnie zwlekał z zamordowaniem ministra, żeby poczuł się względnie pewnie i miał jak najmniej czasu na znalezienie innego opiekuna.

Cóż. Niewykluczone. A on postąpił dokładnie tak, jak Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie oczekiwał.

Najprościej byłoby uczepić się McGonagall i Zakonu Feniksa; ale Zakon Feniksa, jak dobrze wiedział, praktycznie nie istniał, a Minerwie McGonagall podpadł tyle razy na przestrzeni roku — a zwłaszcza w kilku poprzednich tygodniach, kiedy wyzbył się resztek opanowania — że nie mógł liczyć na jej wsparcie. Dlaczego nie wykorzystał lepiej tych dziesięciu miesięcy w Hogwarcie? Czemu nie przejął od Snape’a odrobiny umiejętności manipulacyjnych albo podstaw trudnej sztuki podobania się ludziom od ojca? Czemu chociaż nie starał się być w oczach dyrektorki grzecznym chłopcem, ofiarą okoliczności, która wkroczyła na złą drogę pod wpływem niecnych dorosłych, ale zeszła z niej tak szybko, jak tylko potknęła się na pierwszych wybojach łotrostwa? 

Czemu nie przyjął pomocy od Granger, jedynej osoby na świecie, która była skłonna mu ją zaproponować?

Czemu, do cholery, był taki głupi?

Brzydka prawda wyglądała niestety tak, że nie znał ani jednego miejsca na świecie, w którym mógłby się ukryć. Jego dom aktualnie już nie był jego, a ministerstwo zadbało, żeby nie mógł się dostać do środka. Na zaszycie się w świecie mugoli, jak w poprzednie wakacje, nie miał pieniędzy — lichy zapas gotówki musiał mu wystarczyć na nie wiadomo jak długo, nie mógł się go tak od razu pozbyć.

Chociaż jeśli nie znajdzie kryjówki, to umrze najdalej za kilka dni i żadne pieniądze nie będą mu już potrzebne.

Nie, nie, nie, nie tędy droga. Trzeba myśleć dalej.

Nie miał rodziny, do której mógłby się udać. Dziadkowie nie żyli, jego świrnięta ciotka Bellatriks z radością oddałaby go Czarnemu Panu, prosząc o łaskę rzucenia pierwszej klątwy, a ciotki Andromedy, matki Tonks, nigdy nie poznał.

Granger miała rację: przydaliby mu się jacyś przyjaciele, ale tak się składało, że żadnych nie miał. Poza tymi, którzy również byli śmierciożercami i spotkanie z którymi skończyłoby się podobnie jak z ciotką Bellatriks. Choć pewnie zabrakłoby im śmiałości, by żądać od Czarnego Pana jakiejkolwiek nagrody.

Więc może faktycznie powinien się zwrócić do _jej_ przyjaciół.

Jęknął w duchu, patrząc na Pottera i Weasleya. Potter zmarszczył brwi w parodii stanowczości, a twarz Weasleya przybrała ten straszny wyraz tępego uporu, który wywoływał przeświadczenie, że w jego oczach nigdy nie zaświtał przebłysk inteligencji. Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Już widział ich reakcje, gdyby poprosił… — nie, stanowczo nie poprosi! — …gdyby zaproponował, że uda się z nimi, gdziekolwiek aktualnie przebywali. Potter najpierw posłałby mu to zdumione spojrzenie, jakie miał za każdym razem, gdy odkrywał, że Draco potrafi mówić, a Weasley… Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o minie Weasleya, śliniącego się z podniecenia, że Draco Malfoy zniżył się do pertraktowania z nim i jest w jakikolwiek sposób od niego zależny.

Nie. Nie, absolutnie nie, to nie wchodzi w grę. Nie poniży się do tego stopnia i nic na tym świecie go do tego nie zmusi.

Cóż. W takim razie być może jeszcze dzisiaj trafi do zupełnie innego świata…

Przygryzł policzek od środka. Co, do diabła, miał zrobić?

Myśl, myśl, Draconie Malfoyu, przecież potrafisz.

Nie miał domu. Nie miał rodziny. Nie miał przyjaciół. I nie miał zbyt wiele pieniędzy.

Czy to znaczy, że powinien zwrócić się do swoich równie ubogich i bezdomnych wrogów?

Pozwolił sobie na chwilę luksusowego rozważania, co by było, gdyby jednak się przemógł i zmusił Pottera, żeby włączył go w program swojej Wielkiej Ucieczki. Złoty Chłopiec musiał mieć fantastyczną ochronę i Zakonu, i ministerstwa, skoro przez blisko rok Czarnemu Panu nie udało się go namierzyć. Nie wyglądał na zbyt udręczonego, więc zapewne i warunki życiowe musiały mu odpowiadać. Chociaż ktoś taki jak on — jeśli plotki o jego mugolskiej rodzinie były prawdziwe — nie mógł mieć zbyt wygórowanych wymagań. No i nie przeciążał się odpowiedzialnością, którą świat złożył na jego barki, Draco jakoś nie zauważył, żeby się przygotowywał do starcia z najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ich czasów; bawił się w poszukiwanie artefaktów, a i tym się chyba nie przemęczał. To znaczy, że wiódł może nie przyjemny, ale i nie żmudny, względnie bezpieczny i względnie wygodny żywot. Draco Malfoy też by tak chciał. Mógłby wieść takie życie, gdyby tylko miał trochę więcej szczęścia…

Drgnął niespokojnie, a krzesło pod nim zaskrzypiało, przykuwając uwagę Weasleya; nie na zbyt długo, Weasley nie był chyba w stanie skoncentrować się na jednym punkcie dłużej niż przez moment. Szczęście, ależ tak. Miał szczęście, a konkretniej fiolkę płynnego szczęścia, schowaną w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty na czarną godzinę. Tak się składa, że ją też zawdzięczał Granger, ale słono za ten prezent zapłacił; Snape nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zdradzić mu szczegółów napadu na dom Grangerów, zwłaszcza że Draco nie chciał mu powiedzieć, dlaczego potrzebuje tych informacji. Czy dane mu będzie przeżyć godzinę czarniejszą niż ta?

Jeśli nic dzisiaj nie wymyśli, to całkiem prawdopodobne, że nie. Pomijając tę zupełnie najczarniejszą godzinę, w której Czarny Pan go dorwie i uśmierci, ale wtedy raczej nie będzie miał szansy użyć eliksiru.

Zamknął oczy i schylił głowę jeszcze niżej, chowając się przed wzrokiem Gryfonów. Był dwudziesty czwarty czerwca. Granger wysłała mu eliksir na Boże Narodzenie, a dokładniej — w wigilię i taka data była zapisana na etykiecie. Być może skończyła go nieco wcześniej, ktoś tak pedantyczny jak Granger mógł pozwolić wywarowi odstać chwilę i nie wliczać tego do okresu dojrzewania; ale z drugiej strony, czy nie była zbyt skrupulatna, żeby pozwolić sobie na jakąkolwiek niedokładność? Nie wiedział. Tak czy inaczej, nawet w tym drugim przypadku minęło dokładnie sześć miesięcy od uwarzenia… Eliksir powinien być gotowy do spożycia.

Wyciągnął dyskretnie fiolkę i zacisnął na niej palce. Jakby pod wpływem samego dotyku, jego myśli rozjaśniły się. Oczywiście, że musiał wypić Felix Felicis, jeśli chciał przeżyć noc. Był głupi, a jego mózg w ogóle nie pracował i tylko szczęście — choćby płynne — mogło go uratować.

Z nagłym postanowieniem odkręcił kurek i szybkim ruchem wlał eliksir do ust.

Nic się nie stało.

Czy nie powinien odczuwać euforii? Przypływu pewności siebie? Mieć klarownego obrazu rzeczywistości i świadomości, jak powinien postąpić?

Nic takiego nie odczuwał, nic się nie zmieniło. Czuł dokładnie to samo, co wcześniej: że jest w matni.

 _Nie działa_ , pomyślał z nagłym przerażeniem. Cholera jasna, za krótko leżakował. Zmarnował eliksir, bo zbyt szybko pokusił się na jego użycie.

Nie, do cholery, nie pozwoli na to. Choćby miał tego żałować do końca życia, nie pozwoli, żeby druga — i zapewne ostatnia — szansa na skorzystanie z płynnego szczęścia zawiodła.

Wstał i szybko, ale po cichu, zbliżył się do Gryfonów. W samą porę, żeby usłyszeć, jak Potter tłumaczy obrażonemu Weasleyowi:

— Nie możemy wzywać Hermiony, kiedy nam się spodoba, żeby stworzyła avaddona, będzie zajęta swoimi sprawami…

— Bez tego całego avaddona nie można ich zniszczyć, a ja ci go nie stworzę!

— Ja mogę to zrobić — zaproponował Draco uprzejmym tonem, który zdziwił go nie mniej niż tych dwóch.

Potter i Weasley jednocześnie skierowali na niego identycznie przepełnione zaskoczeniem spojrzenia.

— Spadaj, Malfoy, rozmawiamy. — Weasley zareagował pierwszy, co zrozumiałe; ostatecznie nie musiał nad tym główkować zbyt długo.

— Nie krępujcie się — odparł z nonszalancją, której nie czuł, a która niezmiernie mu się podobała. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie usiąść na kanapie obok nich, szturchnąwszy najpierw Weasleya, ale uznał, że jednak woli nad nimi górować. — O czym to mówiliście? Ach tak: nie możecie liczyć na Granger, bo jej babcia jest umierająca. Jeśli to ostatnia osoba, która jej została po tragicznej śmierci rodziców, to istotnie nie liczyłbym na to, że spuści ją z oczu choćby na chwilę. — Zrobił krótką pauzę, by dać im czas na przyswojenie tego, co powiedział. — Nie wspominając o tym, że przy swojej zapobiegliwości prawdopodobnie uznałaby, że samodzielnie nie da rady stworzyć avaddona, więc i tak bylibyście skazani na moją pomoc. Chyba że sami wolicie się tym zająć. Może ty, Weasley? Widziałem, że ogromnie podobało ci się zaklęcie. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo na wspomnienie rozdziawionej buzi Weasleya, kiedy widział szereg tych głupich machnięć różdżką, które według Granger były niezbędne, by inkantacja, sama w sobie dość skomplikowana, zadziałała.

— A ty potrafisz sam zrobić avaddona? — zapytał rzeczowo Potter, zanim Weasley zdążył powiedzieć coś głupiego.

— W każdym razie nie będę miał oporów, żeby spróbować — odparł znudzonym tonem i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było mało istotne. — Przekonamy się, jak tylko znajdziecie kolejną zabawkę Czarnego Pana. Z jego duszą w środku, zgadza się?

Zatrwożone miny tych dwóch kretynów rozbawiły go, ale uznał, że parsknięcie śmiechem mogłoby zepsuć efekt, jaki wywołał. Zresztą, jakkolwiek całkiem podobał mu się przebieg tej rozmowy, jeszcze nie miał powodów do zadowolenia.

— Powiedziała ci! — warknął oskarżająco Weasley, jakby podejrzewał, że gwałtem wydarł tę tajemnicę z Granger.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł z politowaniem. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że spędziłbym pół roku na szukaniu sposobu na zniszczenie jakiegoś tam artefaktu.

Przyjęli jego wypowiedź milczeniem, co wziął za dobrą monetę, ale kiedy cisza się przeciągała, zaniepokoił się. Skoro nie mówili, to pewnie myśleli — Draco podejrzewał, że nie potrafią mówić i myśleć jednocześnie — a wolałby, żeby nie myśleli zbyt intensywnie, bo wtedy mogliby dojść do wniosków niekoniecznie odpowiadających jego zamiarom.

— Nie bądź głupi, Potter — powiedział, może nieco zbyt szybko i ostro. — Mogę wam pomóc. Nikt inny tego nie potrafi, poza Granger, która raczej nie zechce spróbować. A nawet jeśli, to i tak będę wam potrzebny. Musisz zniszczyć te artefakty jak najszybciej, a tak się składa, że ja mam teraz trochę czasu. No chyba że ci się nie spieszy, to nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stanie, jak zginie jeszcze kilka osób. Albo kilkanaście. Albo kilkadziesiąt. Albo…

— Wystarczy — przerwał mu Potter tak gwałtownie, że faktycznie umilkł. — Mógłbyś nam dać chwilę? Obgadamy to.

— Co? Nie ma mowy! — zaperzył się Weasley.

— Wiesz, teoretycznie mógłbym odejść kawałek — powiedział Draco, ignorując Weasleya — ale nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak będę słyszał każde słowo, o czym zapewne _on_ zapomni, i jeszcze powie coś, czego nie powinien.

 _…A wtedy mu przywalę_ , dokończył Draco w myślach, ale Potter najwyraźniej opacznie go zrozumiał. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie wskazywało, że raczej przestraszył się, że Weasley niechcący zdradzi jakiś wielki sekret.

— Nie ma mowy, Harry — powtórzył Weasley natychmiast. — On nie idzie z nami.

— Ron…

— To Malfoy! Jest ostatnią osobą, której moglibyśmy zaufać!

— Nikt ci nie każe mu ufać — stwierdził błyskotliwie Potter. — Ma nam tylko stworzyć avaddona.

— I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? W każdej chwili może pójść do swoich ziomków i nas wydać.

— Musiałbym być tak głupi jak ty, żeby to zrobić — wtrącił spokojnie Draco. Potter wyglądał na rozeźlonego, ale pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Weasleya zmusiło go do szczegółowego wyjaśnienia. — Czarny Pan planuje mnie zabić, jakbyś nie wiedział. Gdybym mu was dostarczył — a raczej Pottera, bo tobą nie jest zainteresowany — na pewno by się ucieszył, ale nie na tyle, żeby mi darować. Przeze mnie ministerstwo nadal jest poza jego kontrolą i nie zanosi się na to, żeby mógł je przejąć w najbliższym czasie.

— Taak, słyszałem, że nawet Voldemorta zdradziłeś — warknął Weasley. — I chyba niewiele ci z tego przyszło, co? Scrimgeour nie żyje, a nikt inny nie jest zainteresowany pilnowaniem, żeby Voldemort cię nie dopadł.

Draco zacisnął pięści, marząc o tym, by móc uderzyć w twarz Weasleya. Jeśli rudzielec chciał go rozdrażnić, to cholernie dobrze mu szło. Ale — Draco aż się zachłysnął, kiedy to zobaczył — nie przewidział, jak jego słowa wpłyną na Pottera. Potter patrzył na niego _tkliwie_. Potterowi było go _żal_. W normalnych okolicznościach rozgniótłby mu nos za coś takiego, ale dzisiaj niczego więcej nie mógł pragnąć.

— Dlaczego miałbyś z nami pójść? — zapytał dziwnie cicho Potter.

— Już ci to chyba wyjaśniłem — prychnął Draco. — Ponieważ jestem wam potrzebny, mogę stworzyć avaddona i…

— Nie — przerwał mu. — Dlaczego _ty_ chcesz z nami iść? 

Draco przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się nad dobrą odpowiedzią, ale nie mógł się skupić. Przypomniał sobie bardzo podobny dialog z początku roku, kiedy Granger zaproponowała mu współudział w projekcie. Tylko że jego obchodziło, jakie korzyści może wynieść z tej współpracy, a nie jaki cel przyświeca Granger. Zabawne, że z Potterem było zupełnie odwrotnie.

Ogień w kominku syknął głośno i w zielonych płomieniach pojawiła się Tonks.

— Hermiona jest już na miejscu, kto następny? — zapytała wesoło, a jednocześnie w drzwiach pojawiła się McGonagall.

Cholera.

Jeszcze chwila i może udałoby mu się przekonać Pottera.

Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera.

— Pan Malfoy — odpowiedziała dyrektorka. — A więc dokąd? — zwróciła się do niego.

Draco rzucił Potterowi szybkie spojrzenie, modląc się, by nie dostrzegł czającego się w jego oczach obrzydliwego błagania.

— Malfoy idzie z nami. — Rozległ się w pokoju nadspodziewanie stanowczy głos Pottera. Weasley jęknął głucho, ale nie zaprotestował dosadniej. — Pomoże nam, kiedy avaddon będzie potrzebny, skoro Hermiona na razie wróciła do domu.

Niech będzie błogosławiony Felix Felicis i ten, kto go wymyślił! I niech będzie błogosławiona rozczochrana głowa Hermiony Granger, i ta magiczna chwila, w której wysłała mu eliksir!

Choć, rzecz jasna, ona nie musi wiedzieć, _kto_ ją błogosławi.

Przez moment panowała cisza. McGonagall obdarzyła zarówno Draco, jak i Pottera niezwykle wymownym spojrzeniem.

— To bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony, że zechcesz poświęcić nam trochę swojego cennego czasu, panie Malfoy — powiedziała ironicznie, a kąciki jej warg zadrgały od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

Żmija. Wyhodował żmiję na własnym łonie. Jeszcze pół roku temu nie była taka dowcipna.

— Postanowiłem chwilowo zrezygnować ze swoich planów dla wspólnego dobra — odparł wyniośle.

McGonagall odwróciła się, pozornie żeby podać Tonks woreczek z proszkiem Fiuu, lecz nie dał się nabrać; był przekonany, że śmieje się z niego, ale ma dość przyzwoitości, by nie robić tego publicznie.

— No dobrze, nie ma sensu zwlekać. Tonks, leć przodem, chłopcy pójdą za tobą.

Kuzynka Nimfadora posłusznie wkroczyła w płomienie z różdżką wyciągniętą w gotowości. Miał nadzieję, że stała za tym aurorska czujność, a nie potencjalne zagrożenie w miejscu, do którego się udawali.

— Grimmauld Place 12! — zawołała.

Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, gdzie już słyszał ten adres, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

— Potter, będziemy w kontakcie, tak jak do tej pory — powiedziała dyrektorka, kiedy Złoty Chłopiec ruszył do kominka.

Weasleyowi posłała uśmiech, zanim wszedł do środka. Gdy zniknął, a Draco szykował się, by podążyć za nim, dyrektorka położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Coś ciężkiego przewróciło mu się w żołądku. Nie powstrzyma go, prawda? Nie, nie teraz, skoro już uwierzył, że jednak mu się udało.

— Bądź ostrożny, Malfoy — powiedziała łagodnie. Odczuł tak wielką ulgę, że z chęcią ucałowałby jej przywiędły policzek, gdyby nie gustował w nieco świeższych czarownicach. — Nie daj się sprowokować i panuj nad sobą, kiedy będziesz z tymi dwoma. Powodzenia.

Dobry Merlinie. Czyżby Żelazna Minerwa darzyła go jakimś cieplejszym uczuciem?

— Postaram się — odpowiedział szczerze. — Do widzenia, pani dyrektor.

Skinęła mu poważnie głową, gdy znikał, i oprócz szarpnięcia typowego dla podróżowania kominkiem poczuł, jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z otaczającym go ogniem.

Wylądował w długim, ponurym i dość brudnym pomieszczeniu, które musiało być jadalnią, sądząc po ciągnącym się przez cały pokój stole. Kredensy i różne sprzęty sugerowały, że jednocześnie pełniło ono funkcję kuchni, co może nie powinno go dziwić; słyszał, że w wielu domach — tam, gdzie mieszkańcy samodzielnie przygotowują posiłki — gotuje się i jada w tym samym miejscu, a po Potterze nie powinien zbyt wiele oczekiwać. W ogóle nie powinien zbyt wiele oczekiwać.

 _Nie bądź takim snobem_ , upomniał się słowami Jaelly’ego, które ten skierował do niego w lecie, gdy Draco wyraził zdziwienie, że ich mugolska kryjówka jest taka mała. A później powtarzał, ilekroć Draco ośmielił się głośno narzekać na warunki mieszkaniowe.

Ale nadal nie mógł powstrzymać zdziwienia, że główny kominek, podłączony do Fiuu, znajduje się w kuchni, a nie w salonie czy gabinecie. Chyba że ten dom nie miał salonu, może tu były same sypialnie.

Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej są tu sypialnie. Nie chciał spać z Wealseyem.

— No dobra, skoro wszyscy jesteście, to ja zmykam do siebie, Remus pewnie umiera z niecierpliwości. Odkąd wysłali mnie do Hogwartu, prawie się nie widywaliśmy — powiedziała Nimfadora i podeszła z powrotem do paleniska.

— Przekaż mu nasze pozdrowienia — powiedział Potter.

— Zgoda, ale dopiero jutro, bo inaczej zaraz by tu przyszedł i siedział do rana.

Draco nie widział w tym nic złego. Może nie przepadał za Remusem Lupinem, który aktualnie był kimś w rodzaju jego szwagra, ale nie mógł odmówić mu talentu do magii defensywnej. Czy ktoś taki nie przydałby się Potterowi?

— Gdybyście czegokolwiek potrzebowali, daj znać McGonagall, Harry. Uważajcie na siebie.

Błysnęło zielenią w palenisku — i już jej nie było. Draco nagle poczuł się osamotniony, kiedy pozostawiła go na pastwę Gryfonów, choć nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Nimfadora Tonks może być dla niego jakimś wsparciem. Gdyby ci dwaj go zaatakowali, pewnie by im pomogła.

Przez chwilę stali, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem w milczeniu, a im dłużej trwała cisza, tym dotkliwiej Draco odczuwał, w jak dziwacznej sytuacji się znalazł.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał wreszcie, raczej po to, by przerwać milczenie, ale nie bez ciekawości.

— Słyszałeś przecież — mruknął Weasley. — Grimmauld Place 12.

— Powinno mi to coś mówić?

— To dawny dom Blacków. — Potter odsunął najbliżej stojące krzesło i opadł na nie, przerywając krótkie obezwładnienie. Obaj z Weasleyem wzięli z niego przykład. — To rodzina twojej matki, pewnie tu bywała, kiedy jeszcze żyli.

— Być może — przyznał Draco, starając się przybrać mniej pogardliwy ton, ale chyba mu nie wyszło. Sam słyszał, że jego komentarz brzmiał raczej jak „Szczerze wątpię”. — Jak się tu dostałeś?

— Dom należał do Syriusza — wyjaśnił zmęczonym tonem Potter. Weasley rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, które zdziwiło Draco; nie potrafił go zinterpretować. — A teraz jest mój.

— Dom Syriusza Blacka należy do ciebie?

— Syriusz był moim ojcem chrzestnym, zapisał mi go w testamencie.

— I tak po prostu przyjąłeś dom faceta, który pośrednio zabił twoich rodziców? — Potter zawsze był rąbnięty, ale to wykraczało daleko ponad jego możliwości. Rozejrzał się z niepokojem dookoła. — Przecież on może być obłożony setką różnych klątw!

— Syriusz nie zdradził jego rodziców, to był Pettigrew — warknął Weasley.

Draco przeniósł na niego pytające spojrzenie.

— Pettigrew? Ten sługus Czarnego Pana? A co on ma do tego?

— To dłuższa historia — powiedział Potter. — A ten dom był Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa.

— …I dobrze go posprzątaliśmy dwa lata temu — uzupełnił Weasley.

— Więc nikomu oprócz Snape’a nic tu nie grozi.

Ton, jakim Potter wypowiedział nazwisko Snape’a, dobitnie sugerował, że nie należy ciągnąć tematu. Draco miał wielką nadzieję, że Granger nie powiedziała swoim kumplom zbyt wiele na temat jego kontaktów z nauczycielem, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że trzymała język za zębami; inaczej prawdopodobnie by go tu nie było. Musiał zapamiętać, żeby niczego nierozsądnego nie powiedzieć. I trzymać książkę w ukryciu. Co prawda przeczytane wiadomości od Snape’a znikały zaraz po zamknięciu tomu, ale kto wie, czy któreś z zaklęć ujawniających nie odtworzyłoby ich.

— Skończyłeś już zadawać pytania? — spytał Potter. — Bo przydałoby się zjeść kolację, a nie zamierzam o niczym rozmawiać przy Stworku.

— Reszta może poczekać — zgodził się uprzejmie Draco, zastanawiając się, o jakim stworze mówi Potter i od kiedy wyraża, przynajmniej poniekąd, gotowość wyjaśniania mu czegokolwiek. Cóż, widać Potter był pełen niespodzianek. Albo miał dobry powód, żeby traktować go tak… przyjaźnie. 

— Stworku! — zawołał Potter.

— Hermiona byłaby wściekła. — Weasley wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, rozległo się głośne pyknięcie.

— Pan mnie wzywał? — Dobiegł ich skrzekliwy głos.

Draco wychylił się nad stołem. Na podłodze stał najstarszy i najbrzydszy skrzat domowy, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, ubrany w coś tak brudnego, że chyba wolałby się sam sobą zająć, niż go przywołać; bolało go patrzenie na tę istotę.

— Masz skrzata domowego, Potter? — zdziwił się.

Co jak co, ale Potterowi forsy nie brakowało, nie mógł sprawić sobie lepszego?

— Panicz Malfoy! — Draco zamrugał oczami, ale się nie pomylił: to pomarszczone stworzenie mówiło do niego. — Stworek dożył chwili, gdy prawowity dziedzic zawitał w progi dworu szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków, zhańbionego przez obecność szlam i ich plugawych miłośników… Stworek z radością będzie służył paniczowi we wszystkim, w czym tylko panicz zechce.

Skrzat złożył mu głęboki ukłon, zamiatając uszami podłogę, a Draco wreszcie poczuł się na swoim miejscu.

— Możesz zacząć od podania kolacji — oświadczył łaskawie.

— Stworku — odezwał się Potter, zatrzymując skrzata, który szykował się do odejścia. Rzucił niechętne spojrzenie Draco, który zreflektował się, że może nie powinien tak demonstracyjnie zarządzać cudzym skrzatem, nawet jeśli ten wyraźnie pragnął spełnić jego polecenie. — Nie powiesz nikomu, co tutaj widziałeś i słyszałeś. Podasz nam kolację i znikniesz, nie będziesz nam przeszkadzał ani podsłuchiwał, dopóki cię nie wezwę. I nie odezwiesz się więcej w żaden sposób do _panicza_ Malfoya — zakończył z dziwnym szczękościskiem.

Draco również zacisnął zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić. Nie żeby pogawędki ze skrzatami domowymi należały do przyjemności, bez których nie mógłby się obejść (choć musiał przyznać, że spotkania ze Zgredkiem zawsze wprawiały go w dobry nastrój), ale to było bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczne. Nawet jak na Pottera.

— Stworek zrobi, jak pan sobie życzy — zgodził się obłudnie Stworek, ale zanim zniknął z kolejnym cichym pyknięciem, mogli usłyszeć mniej ugodowy pomruk.

— Jeszcze zdradziłby mi jakiś sekret — prychnął Draco, bawiąc się widelcem, który wraz z talerzem i nożem pojawił się przed nim.

Potter miażdżył go spojrzeniem, które zapewne miało być groźne.

— Ostatnim razem, kiedy wybrał się na pogawędkę z kimś z twojej rodziny, odziedziczyłem ten dom.

Draco zamknął usta, uznając, że jednak lepiej będzie się nie wtrącać.

Weasley najwyraźniej postanowił rozproszyć zły humor Pottera, bo zaczął wspominać jakieś szkodniki mieszkające w różnych sprzętach w poszczególnych pokojach, co sprawiło, że Draco uroczyście sobie obiecał nie dotykać tu niczego, czego najpierw nie potraktuje odpowiednim zaklęciem sprawdzającym.

Obracając widelec w palcach, zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział Potter. Nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze sprawy Syriusza Blacka. Wiedział, że zginął w Departamencie Tajemnic dwa lata temu, kiedy Czarny Pan wysłał tam ojca z kilkoma innymi ludźmi. Z zasłyszanych urywków rozmów wywnioskował, że kuzyn jego matki nigdy nie był śmierciożercą, a im dłużej o tym myślał, tym wyraźniej przypominał sobie, że faktycznie w ostatnich latach mówiono w domu, że został skazany przez pomyłkę. Ale nie miał pojęcia, jak to się wiązało z Pettigrew — grubym, szczurowatym facetem z okropną sztuczną ręką, którego nie szanował żaden ze śmierciożerców, a który nie odstępował Czarnego Pana na krok i chyba nie miał innego życia poza służbą. A już zupełnie nie wiedział, co wspólnego z Departamentem Tajemnic miał ten stary skrzat. I nie był przekonany, czy powinien się dowiadywać.

Żałował, że nie spytał o to Granger, kiedy jeszcze rozmawiali w bibliotece, ale nie wydawało mu się to dobrym pomysłem. Starcie w ministerstwie, w wyniku którego jego ojciec wylądował w Azkabanie, stanowczo nie było neutralnym zagadnieniem. Poruszyli ten temat tylko raz i wtedy Draco prawie ją przeklął, więc wolał do tego nie wracać. Ale teraz wiele by dał, by wiedzieć coś więcej, a pytanie Granger mimo wszystko było bezpieczniejsze niż wyciąganie informacji z Pottera. Zwłaszcza jeśli lubił swojego ojca chrzestnego, co było osobliwe, ale całkiem prawdopodobne. Draco nie znosił swojego ojca chrzestnego, bo „wuj” Balder przy każdym spotkaniu sugerował, że za wolno przyswaja kolejne zaklęcia, ale stary czarodziej na szczęście już nie żył.

Draco zerknął dyskretnie na Pottera, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak faktycznie obwinia skrzata za śmierć Syriusza Blacka. Pamiętał, jak rozkwasił mu nos w pociągu, kiedy jechali do Hogwartu przed szóstym rokiem w ramach zemsty za ojca. Głupie i szczeniackie, ale dzisiaj zrobiłby to samo, gdyby był tak wściekły, jak wtedy. A gdyby jakiś skrzat doprowadził do śmierci Lucjusza, pewnie by go zabił, a nie trzymał dalej w domu.

Potter był dziwnym człowiekiem.

— Jak długo tu zostaniemy? — zapytał, kiedy Weasleyowi wreszcie zabrakło tchu i na chwilę się zamknął.

— Do rana. Potem pójdziemy dalej.

— Czyli gdzie?

Potter i Weasley wymienili spojrzenia. Doprawdy, wyglądało na to, że musieli się porozumieć wzrokowo za każdym razem, gdy myśleli, że zdradzają mu bardzo ważną informację.

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Włożył sporo wysiłku w to, by prychnięcie, które wydobyło się spomiędzy jego warg, brzmiało jak najbardziej lekceważąco, ale nie docenili jego trudu. Może dlatego, że na talerzach właśnie pojawiło się wspaniale pachnące mięso skąpane w gęstym, obfitym w kurki sosie. Czyżby ten skrzat był jednak całkiem użyteczny? Chyba że planował otruć Pottera — i ich przy okazji — grzybami. Draco ostrożnie skosztował odrobiny. Smakowało równie dobrze, jak pachniało.

— A może zostalibyśmy tu dłużej? — mruknął Weasley i Draco nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji.

Ale najwyraźniej było to pytanie retoryczne, bo Potter nie odpowiedział. Zresztą, jak zauważył Draco, Potter sam z siebie w ogóle niewiele mówił; to raczej Weasley starał się podtrzymywać rozmowę.

— Właściwie to jest jedno miejsce, które chciałbym odwiedzić — odezwał się Draco, kiedy zaspokoili pierwszy głód i zaczęli popijać herbatę, zagryzając ciasteczkami. Zastanawiał się, czy tylko w jego kubku znalazło się trochę rumu, bo Potter i Weasley wysączyli pierwszą porcję ze zdumiewającą prędkością; chyba że byli przyzwyczajeni do napojów z wkładką, kto wie. — Azkaban — dodał, kiedy skupili na nim uwagę.

Weasley parsknął stłumionym śmiechem.

— A więc wreszcie zrozumiałeś, że to idealne miejsce dla ciebie?

Draco przewrócił oczami, chociaż, pewnie za sprawą rumu, przez chwilę faktycznie wydało mu się to zabawne. Może dlatego, że Zabini na jego miejscu powiedziałby coś w tym rodzaju.

— Chcę zobaczyć się z ojcem — oświadczył stanowczo.

— Nie — odpowiedzieli równocześnie Potter i Weasley.

Uniósł pytająco brew i upił łyk herbaty z prądem, a kiedy nie doczekał się rozszerzenia tej spontanicznej wypowiedzi — może nie powinien oczekiwać od nich aż tak wiele, upomniał się po raz kolejny — zapytał:

— Bo?

— Bo nie będziesz leciał do tatusia po polecenia, jeśli idziesz z nami dalej — warknął Weasley.

— Zapewniam cię, że mój ojciec ma aktualnie nieco inne zainteresowania niż wy dwaj.

— Zapewniam cię, że zlokalizowanie nas dwóch bardzo by mu pomogło — odparł zaskakująco logicznie Weasley.

Draco westchnął teatralnie.

— Mogę złożyć Przysięgę Milczenia, jeśli to was uspokoi — zaproponował, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie posuwa się za daleko. Jeśli Potter i Weasley z góry będą wiedzieli, że ojciec nie ma nic wspólnego z jego działaniami, zaczną szukać gdzie indziej. A wtedy mogą dogrzebać się do Snape’a.

Ale warto było to zrobić choćby po to, by zobaczyć ich zdumione miny.

— Nie wpuszczą cię do Azkabanu — odezwał się z kolei Potter.

— Wpuszczą. Od ucieczki dementorów więźniom przysługują wizyty raz na jakiś czas, w zależności od przewinienia — poinformował ich.

— Twój ojciec jest śmierciożercą — syknął Weasley.

Draco musiał przyznać, że jest pełen podziwu dla jego ekspresji w wyrażaniu głęboko zakorzenionej nienawiści. Nawet on nie był w tym tak dobry, a przecież Snape nieustannie mu wymawiał, że zupełnie nie panuje nad negatywnymi emocjami. Ciekawe, co by powiedział o tym tutaj.

Chociaż nie. Doskonale wiedział, jakie zdanie miał Snape o Weasleyu. A nawet — jakimi słowami je wyrażał.

— Nie trafił do Azkabanu za bycie śmierciożercą, tylko za włamanie do ministerstwa. Szczegóły nie zostały ustalone, bo został zesłany bez procesu i bez wyroku. — Albo mu się wydawało, albo Potter drgnął, słysząc to ostatnie. Powinien to zapamiętać. — Więc owszem, mogę go odwiedzić, w ciągu najbliższych siedmiu dni. Zgodę dostałem od niejakiego Kingsleya Shacklebolta. To chyba wasz znajomy — zakończył, wyjmując list od aurora, i celowo ignorując wyciągniętą rękę Weasleya, podał go Potterowi.

Widzenie z ojcem obiecał mu Scrimgeour jeszcze w poprzednie wakacje, ale dopiero po ukończeniu szkoły; głuchy na to, że mógł się ubiegać o pozwolenie, odkąd ukończył siedemnaście lat (choć, rzecz jasna, za rządów dementorów raczej by go nie dostał). Powiedział, że to będzie nagroda za dobre sprawowanie, ale chociaż zachowywał się prawidłowo, mógłby się podetrzeć obietnicą Scrimgeoura — gdyby, naturalnie, ten zechciał wcześniej ją spisać — tak samo jak wszystkimi innymi. Bridgefield z kolei od razu się od niego odciął, więc Draco nawet nie próbował pisać z jakimikolwiek ustaleniami, zgadzając się z Higstance’em, że lepiej nie przypominać nowemu ministrowi o sobie, bo ten jeszcze zacznie go ścigać za przewinienia umorzone przez poprzednika.

Toteż Draco postanowił skoncentrować się na samym strażniku. Miał wielkie szczęście, że w zamku został właśnie Higstance, a nie Jaelly, bo ten drugi go nie znosił, podczas gdy Marcus się nad nim litował. Co było trudne do zniesienia, ale przydatne, jeśli umiało się to wykorzystać. Draco potrafił. Przedstawił aurorowi, jak bardzo go pogrążyła śmierć Scrimgeoura, i tak długo w żałosnych słowach opiewał swoją sytuację, aż ten zgodził się pomóc mu przynajmniej w kwestii ojca i napisać do swojego kumpla, który aktualnie kierował Azkabanem.

— King naprawdę pozwolił mu na odwiedziny — zwrócił się Potter od Weasleya.

— No i co z tego? My nie musimy.

Draco prychnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— Nie potrzebuję waszego pozwolenia, Weasley.

— Potrzebujesz, o ile chcesz zostać z nami.

Draco postanowił zrobić to, co jak dotąd sprawdzało się najlepiej, i zignorować rudzielca. Przeniósł wzrok na Pottera, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej zgadzał się z Weasleyem, niech go piekło pochłonie. Draco zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby przekonać Pottera, najlepiej bez konieczności błagania go — _naprawdę_ nie zamierzał prosić o pozwolenie — ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. To stanowczo nie był jego dobry dzień. Powinien zostawić ten temat na jutro, kiedy odpocznie i będzie myślał szybciej. Ale Merlin jeden wiedział, gdzie będą jutro, a po wycieczce do Azkabanu musiał przecież do nich wrócić. Ten ponury dom to nadal lepsza opcja niż Nie Wiadomo Gdzie; przynajmniej miał stały adres, nawet jeśli nie znalazłby go na mapie.

— Harry, Lucjusz Malfoy zrobi wszystko, żeby z powrotem wkraść się w łaski Voldemorta, nie możesz mu pozwolić, żeby się z nim zobaczył — odezwał się Weasley, a Draco jednocześnie poczuł irytację i wdzięczność, z przewagą tego drugiego. Biedny głupek nie wiedział, że Potter był po jego stronie i przedłużające się milczenie działało na jego korzyść. Teraz, kiedy zaczął drążyć temat, tylko się pogrążył.

— Powiedziałem już, że mogę złożyć Przysięgę Milczenia. Nie dowie się niczego na wasz temat.

— To Lucjusz Malfoy — ciągnął Weasley. — Najbardziej podły, zły, manipulujący, chciwy…

— To mój ojciec — warknął Draco, tracąc cierpliwość — którego nie widziałem od dwóch lat. Oczywiście wolałbym, żeby był chodzącą świętością, jak wasi ojcowie, a bycie martwym zapewne by mu w tym pomogło… — posłał Potterowi wymowne spojrzenie — …ale niestety nie jest doskonały i to się już raczej nie zmieni.

Potter wstał, zaciskając pięści na blacie stołu, a jego kubek zatrząsnął się nagle i pękł. Przez chwilę Draco sądził, że chłopak go złapie i zacznie bez opamiętania bić, ale trzask naczynia wyrwał go z amoku. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło, a na twarzy był bladozielony, jakby to w nim coś właśnie pękło.

— Harry! — krzyknął Weasley, kiedy Potter zatoczył się z krzesłem do tyłu i w ostatniej chwili odzyskał równowagę. — W porządku?

— Tak, ja… Zakręciło mi się w głowie — mruknął Potter dziwnie słabo.

Draco zastanawiał się, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Niemożliwe, żeby jego uwaga, skądinąd wredna, ale nie druzgocząco, wywarła takie wrażenie. Zresztą brak nienawistnych spojrzeń Weasleya sugerował, że on również nie obwiniał Draco; to znaczy, nie bardziej niż zwykle.

Potter podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego z dziwną determinacją.

— Nie, Harry, nie zgadzaj się — wyjęczał Weasley.

— Możesz odwiedzić ojca pod warunkiem, że złożysz Wieczystą Przysięgę — powiedział Potter, ignorując swojego kumpla. Draco miał nadzieję, że wejdzie mu to w nawyk. — Ale to musi być jutro rano, żebyśmy mogli się stąd przenieść popołudniu. Napiszę do profesor McGonagall, poprosi Tonks, żeby cię przetransportowała w obie strony.

Draco skinął głową bez słowa, chociaż Wieczysta Przysięga z wiadomych względów mniej mu odpowiadała niż zwykła Przysięga Milczenia — ta druga nie niosła za sobą ryzyka śmierci. Ale nie mógł odmówić Potterowi racji; chłopak nie mógłby przecież zmusić go do milczenia na swój temat, skoro Lucjusz znał jego nazwisko, a z kolei uwzględnianie w przysiędze wszystkich potencjalnych pojęć czy zagadnień, których nie wolno poruszać, byłoby skomplikowane. Przysięga Wieczysta gwarantowała większą skuteczność, bo nawet gdyby Draco niechcący coś powiedział, to umarłby, zanim zdążyłby ich naprawdę pogrążyć. Rozumiał to i nie miałby Potterowi za złe przezorności, gdyby sama myśl o gwarantowaniu dochowania przysięgi własnym życiem nie napawała go niechęcią bardzo bliską panice.

Weasley chyba jednak nie rozumiał, jak rygorystyczny warunek przedstawił mu Potter, bo już się szykował do protestu. Potter powstrzymał go gestem. Wyjął z kieszeni lusterko i nagle uśmiechnął się.

— Ginny — zwrócił się do Weasleya. — Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Zaprowadzisz Malfoya do salonu?

Weasley zgodził się niechętnie i wstał, a Draco podążył za jego przykładem.

— Nie odzywaj się na korytarzu — polecił Weasley, rzucając szybki Lumos. Dziwne, że nie nakazał mu po prostu się nie odzywać. A na tym nie koniec niespodzianek; kiedy znaleźli się w dużym i brzydkim pokoju, powiedział spokojnie, jakby pogodzony z losem: — Transmutuj sobie coś w śpiwór, tutaj będziemy spali. — Draco westchnął w duchu, słysząc, że jednak będzie dzielił sypialnię z tymi dwoma. Może jednak powinien się przyzwyczaić, to i tak było lepsze niż samotne zaśnięcie na wieki. — Łazienka jest po drugiej stronie korytarza, pierwsze drzwi na lewo, ale nie zapuszczaj się dalej.

— Bo?

— Bo mogłoby cię spotkać coś złego. — Weasley uśmiechnął się wrednie, jakby ta myśl go ucieszyła. Draco postanowił, że nie da mu satysfakcji, chociaż chętnie by się rozejrzał. Ale myśl o Potterze pędzącym mu na ratunek przy wtórze kpin Weasleya ostudziła jego zapał. Wyrósł już z chęci tropienia ich sekretów; ba, w ogóle go one nie interesowały, przynajmniej dopóki nie miały z nim bezpośrednio nic wspólnego. — Nie wziąłeś z Hogwartu swoich rzeczy?

Oczywiście, zostawił wszystko w Hogwarcie, żeby porosło kurzem i pajęczynami. Draco powstrzymał się i tym razem nie przewrócił oczami; i tak robił to zbyt często, jeszcze się zeza nabawi. Zamiast tego wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty pomniejszony kufer. Postawił go na podłodze i stuknął różdżką, a kufer odzyskał normalne rozmiary.

— Torba albo zwykły worek byłyby lepsze — oświadczył Weasley. — Kufer jest nieporęczny.

Nieporęczny! Cholernie drogi, magiczny kufer z siedmioma odrębnymi przegródkami, które nie potrzebowały zaklęcia, reagowały na dotyk właściciela: wystarczyło je przesunąć, żeby uzyskać dostęp do dowolnego pomieszczenia. Mieścił jego książki, ubrania, eliksiry i całą resztę, a przy tym nawet w pełni wypchany nie ważył więcej niż dwa funty i można go było swobodnie pomniejszać bez uszczerbku dla zawartości, nieważne jak delikatna by nie była. Tylko taki mugofil jak Weasley mógł uznawać jakąś tam torbę — albo worek! — za wygodniejsze. Ale chyba nie było sensu mu tego tłumaczyć.

— A przynajmniej noś go w jakimś worku na szyi. Z kieszeni może wypaść, jeśli dojdzie do walki. No a jeśli będziemy musieli szybko zwiewać, a ty akurat nie będziesz miał na sobie szaty…

— Nie mam w zwyczaju chodzić bez szaty — poinformował go Draco z godnością.

Weasley prychnął w odpowiedzi.

— A spać?

Tym razem Draco nie wytrzymał. Przewrócił oczami.

— Jak często zdarza wam się uciekać prosto z łóżek?

— Trzy razy, jak dotąd — odparł Weasley. — Sam oceń, czy to często.

Dumny z ciętej riposty Weasley wyszedł z tak zwanego salonu, zapewne do łazienki. Albo podsłuchiwać, jak Potter zabawia się z jego siostrą za pomocą lusterka dwukierunkowego. Szkoda, że nie wpadli na to wcześniej, zanim Potter o mało nie dał się złapać przez te cholerne sowy. A z drugiej strony — co za marnotrawstwo drogi komunikacyjnej, trzeba było dać drugie lusterko Granger, wszyscy znacznie lepiej by na tym wyszli.

Na szczęście on nie musiał się martwić, jego narzędzie komunikacyjne było bez zarzutu, a po drugiej stronie znajdowała się kompetentna osoba, gotowa mu pomóc.

Draco zerknął nieufnie na drzwi. Dobrze byłoby sprawdzić książkę i wysłać wiadomość Snape’owi. Planował zrobić to później, w łazience, ale może lepiej wykorzystać okazję, póki jego nowych współlokatorów nie ma w pokoju.

Przestawił kufer tyłem do drzwi i zaklęciem zatrzymał pokrywę w górze, tak żeby go zasłoniła, na wypadek gdyby Weasley albo Potter nieoczekiwanie weszli do środka. Wysunął ostatnią przegródkę i spomiędzy szkolnych podręczników wyciągnął małą książeczkę od Snape’a, po czym otworzył ją na sto dwudziestej pierwszej stronie. W pustym miejscu pod wyróżnionym tytułem rozdziału już znajdowała się wiadomość od jego mentora. _Draco?_ , a niżej, wyraźnie późniejsza: _Odpowiedz_.

Hm. Dość lakoniczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że mógłby już nie żyć.

 _Żyję_ , napisał, przesuwając różdżką nad stroną. _Mam kryjówkę_.

O dziwo, następny napis pojawił się natychmiast, zastępując poprzednie: _Bezpieczna? Gdzie?_

 _Pod latarnią_ , odpisał, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. _Nie mogę teraz. Jutro, może_.

 _Bardzo dobrze. Panuj nad sobą_.

Uniósł brwi, widząc to ostatnie. Merlinie, czy wszyscy mieli go za skończonego kretyna i myśleli, że przeklnie Pottera za pierwszym razem, gdy ten krzywo na niego spojrzy, i tak głupio zaryzykuje własne bezpieczeństwo?

Wychodziło na to, że tak. A gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, to cóż — zarówno McGonagall, jak i Snape mieli powody, by go o to podejrzewać. Mistrz Eliksirów był świadkiem wielu jego chwil słabości, a i dyrektorka niejedno widziała w tym roku.

Zamknął książkę i po chwili wahania schował z powrotem w kufrze. Tym razem posłucha Weasleya i faktycznie przymocuje go sobie gdzieś na stałe, więc nie ma potrzeby chować książki osobno. Ale na pewno nie na szyi; nie jest psem, żeby nosić obrożę. Jeśli Weasleya bawią takie praktyki, to jego sprawa.

Słysząc kroki w korytarzu, uznał, że rudzielec opuścił już łazienkę i wrócił do kuchni. Draco wziął więc swoje rzeczy, żeby jak najszybciej trafić do łóżka — czy też do posłania, które będzie mu służyło za łóżko. Ale jedno jest pewne: nie zaśnie, dopóki ci dwaj nie wrócą, chociaż nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby tak myśleli; a nuż wymsknie im się coś ciekawego. Co prawda nie zamierzał zniżać się do śledzenia ich, ale jeśli okazja się sama nadarzy, to czemu nie skorzystać?

Zasnął; dość szybko i niespodziewanie, bo zorientował się — oczywiście — dopiero kiedy się ocknął. W pokoju było już ciemno, zgasły śmieszne staromodne lampy reagujące na werbalne komendy, które płonęły, gdy się kładł, a ciężkie kotary na oknach zasłonięto. Draco nic nie widział, ale słyszał spokojne oddechy, więc obydwaj — Potter i Weasley — musieli być gdzieś obok.

— Chciałbym pogadać z mamą, ale jakby się dowiedziała, że Ginny ma lusterko, to nie mielibyśmy ani chwili spokoju — odezwał się Weasley. — Ale przynajmniej ona byłaby spokojna.

— Wie, że u nas wszystko w porządku — pocieszył go Potter, a Draco zastanawiał się, czy w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewała jakaś nuta zniecierpliwienia. Ale to było ciche pragnienie samoudręczenia się, bo po chwili Potter dodał: — Ale może powinieneś się z nią zobaczyć. To znaczy… wrócić do domu.

— Nie zamierzam cię zostawić — warknął dość agresywnie Weasley, ale Potter kontynuował:

— Wiem, ale minął prawie rok. Sam wiesz, że dawno nic nowego nie mieliśmy i nie mam pojęcia, kiedy na coś wpadniemy. Nic nie robimy, więc nie ma sensu, żebyś się w to bardziej wplątywał. W domu byłbyś przynajmniej bezpieczny.

— Więc wracajmy obaj do Nory — zaproponował Weasley, a Draco zamarł, przerażony tym, że Potter mógłby się zgodzić i zostawić go z niczym, teraz kiedy myślał, że wiszący nad nim wyrok śmierci został odroczony.

— Ty byłbyś tam bezpieczny, nie ja — powiedział jednak Potter, nie bez goryczy. — A właściwie nikt z was nie byłby bezpieczny, gdybym ja tam był.

— Znowu zaczynasz? — Weasley ziewnął potężnie. Jeśli zrobił to wcześniej, to Draco już wiedział, czemu zawdzięcza przebudzenie. — Nie zostawię cię, dopóki mnie potrzebujesz, a potrzebujesz. No chyba że masz ochotę na jakieś małe sam na sam z Malfoyem i po to ta cała gadka. Jeśli tak, to znikam jeszcze dzisiaj, bo nie zamierzam na to patrzeć.

Potter zaśmiał się cicho, jakby to było zabawne, a Draco skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Sama myśl o nim z Potterem w _tym_ kontekście była zbyt obrzydliwa, żeby ją choćby wyśmiać. Potter miał spaczone poczucie humoru. A Weasley… Draco nie znalazł słów, które zdołałyby oddać ohydę jego perwersji.

— To blizna, tak? — zapytał po chwili Weasley, a Draco wytężył słuch. Odpowiedzi nie było, Potter chyba próbował udawać, że już śpi, ale jego kumpel nie pozwolił mu na to. — Bolała cię dzisiaj, kiedy ten cały avaddon zniknął, a potem w kuchni. Bardziej niż zwykle — powiedział z dziwnym naciskiem.

— Nie aż tak bardzo. — Potter próbował zachować neutralny ton, ale Draco niemal słyszał, jak zgrzytają o siebie jego zaciśnięte zęby.

— Nie powiedziałeś Hermionie — dodał Weasley.

— Znasz ją, okropnie przesadza.

— Może ma rację. — Weasley nie dał się nabrać na pozorną beztroskę Pottera. — Dumbledore mówił…

— Dumbledore nie żyje — przerwał mu ostro. — Dobranoc, Ron.

— Harry… — zaczął Weasley, ale szybko dał za wygraną. — Branoc.

Draco czekał jeszcze chwilę, niepotrzebnie — nic więcej już nie powiedzieli. W zupełnej ciemności słyszał tylko dwa spokojne oddechy i znów zapadł w sen.


End file.
